


Beans

by heybabybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, just fluffy stuff, this is so stupid im so sorry dsujfhsdjfsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird
Summary: “Where’s the beans? I want beans.”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Beans

Lying still on the couch, Tim had his body curled into a tight ball. His head had been pounding ever since earlier that day in the morning, his knees felt weak and he felt awfully cold. A woolen blanket being the only thing keeping him warm.

Tim could hear the sound of chopping vegetables in the background and honestly, he felt bad. His boyfriend was trying his best to take care of him despite being the busy man they are. Tim knew that Jason took the day off because he was worried.

“Hey, Timmy,” he heard Jason shouting from the kitchen and winched, wishing Jay would consider twice before adding fuel to the fire. Thankfully, the other came closer the next time he spoke, crouching down to meet his height as he whispered, “I made chicken noodle soup. Would you like some? Not sure how it taste though so don't get mad if it’s bad, ok?”

Another thing about his boyfriend, Jason had always resemble a teddy bear. An angry teddy bear. He has eyebrows that made him looked angry all the time. He has that soft stomach and hard chest that Tim just simple adored. And warm, large hands that Tim just love when they are combed through his hair or threaded with his own smaller ones. 

“Thank you, I appreciate it…” Tim murmured, his eyes slipping closed.

Tim felt too weak to move or eat. The room felt hot… suffocating even. A sheen of sweat had covered his body. With the new year around the corner, work has been busier than ever, Jason had banned Tim from his laptop until he proved he could walk a straight line without wobbling. Tim had plans that weekend and being sick with a fever had not been one of them. 

“C’mon Babybird, you gotta eat, I’m not gonna feed you again after the last time you threw up on me.“

Tim snorts.

“Is that anyway to talk to your sick boyfriend?” That only happened once! And he was drunk for god’s sake.

“If you can talk back, you’re gunna be fine. Now eat up, I made your favourite because you can't cook”

“I’m sick, Jason, I cant even turn off the TV.”

“Haha. But I can. Now eat!”

Tim took one look into the bowl and frowned.

“Where’s the beans? I want beans.”

“Uh. I don’t think we have any beans left.”

A moment of silence. Then Tim flung himself off the couch and went for his coat, “We’re going to get beans,” he said, determined. There was no stopping him. He was going to have his beans even if it kills him. Yeah sure, his stomach was growing and there’s a perfectly good bowl of soup right in front of him but he wanted something else- beans, specifically.

“Babe, what the fuck? Get back here.”

“We’re going to Walmart.”

“No, we’re not! What’s wrong with the soup?”

“It’s not beans.” Tim replied stubbornly, already dressed and ready to leave. His hand reached for the car keys but immediately, they were swiped by the taller man.

“ _I’m_ driving. Jesus, Tim, you can’t even walk straight and you want to drive?!”

“As long as I get my beans.” He shrugged, earning a loud groan from Jason.

\---

The next time Tim woke up he felt extremely numb, bright lights blinded his vision but there was no mistaking that the ceilings were white. “Tim?” someone called out to him, voice laced heavily with concern. He felt skin touching his hand and fingers slipping through the gaps of his own. The person squeezed his hand, called out his name again in a hushed tone. Tim turned his head ajar to met with a pair of blue eyes looming over him.

“Jason,” he rasps. His mouth felt like it’s full of couch stuffings, bitter and dry, just very uncomfortable. “Where am I?”

“The hospital, darlin’. You passed out, don’t you remember?” Jason’s voice was buttery smooth.

Him? Passed out? Tim remembered nothing of that sort, the last thing he remembered was him picking up a can of baked beans and screaming children.

“We were shopping for dinner. You insisted we must have beans and there were none on the shelves at home. You’re having a fever and there were kids screaming at the store so the doctor said it probably stresses you out and then you fainted.”

“And you let me out of the house, why…?”

“Eh. Knew you would try and get it yourself so might as well.”

“Jay,” he groaned, rolling his eyes. Sometimes, Tim couldn’t tell if Jason was being serious or not. Huffing, he pushed himself up to a sitting position, only to be pushed down again by the larger man. “ _Jay_ ,” he warned, annoyed. For God’s sake, his back hurt from the horribly poor bedding the hospital provided, sitting up might do him some good but it was apparent Jason thought so otherwise.

“Look. You literally fell right into my arms in Walmart like a princess, of course I’m going to be worried. Lie down and rest some more. I’ll ask the nurse to bring you your beans.” Jason was frowning, his eyes narrowed.

“Jason, my back hurts. Can’t I just sit up?”

Tim hated it when Jason gave him ‘The Look’, it means the older man wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer and he knows Tim is too worn out to challenge him at the moment. Tim opened his mouth to speak again but only a yelp escaped his lips when he was unexpectedly flipped over to his stomach.

“JASON, YOU FUCK---”

“What if I give you a massage?”

Tim pondered for a moment, face buried into the sweat drenched pillow. It was gross but with the way Jason was already inching his hand under his shirt he felt like he needed to hide his embarrassed face from the stupid bastard. It does felt nice, however, the way Jason’s fingers pressed into his sore sports. “Tempting,” he nodded. “get to it.”

“Alright, Sugar. You just relax now.”

Maybe he didn’t really want the beans anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! :D


End file.
